


Рокировка

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dirty Talk, Incest, Loud Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Неро был таким милым краснеющим от любого пошлого комплимента подростом, так почему же сейчас он стал таким?
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	Рокировка

**Author's Note:**

> 4данеро в прошедшем времени, 5данеро в настоящем
> 
> Ну что творят черти??? На самом деле было неловко писать "грязные разговорчики". Да, найдена моя слабая зона.

На самом деле Данте не просто нравилось дразнить этого мальчишку: он приходил в неописуемый восторг, когда Неро смущался от его пошлых шуточек настолько сильно, что просто замирал на месте и растерянно хлопал глазами. А ещё так мило покрывался ярким, особенно заметным на бледной коже румянцем.

И это только слова! Когда опытный охотник переходил к действиям, на парня невозможно было налюбоваться. Данте со всей присущей резкостью насаживался на член Неро и просто не мог прекратить комментировать:

— Твой меч такой большой и твёрдый… ммгх… ещё чуть-чуть и будет весь во мне… Тебе же нравится это, Н-е-р-о? — а Неро стыдливо отворачивался и прятал лицо в подушку, сжимая пальцами белые простыни и разрывая их. — О, да, парень, я чувствую… ах… что о-очень нравится, аах! Он так быстро растёт!..— мужчина совсем не стеснялся своих действий, напротив, раскрываясь полностью, чтобы, если юноша всё же соизволил открыть глаза, он бы увидел вообще всё, что можно увидеть. И парень имел неосторожность взглянуть одним глазком и совсем потеряться в горячем возбуждении.

— Блять, Да-анте! — простонал он всё ещё смущённо, — просто… заткнись, — серьёзно, Неро хватало уже и безудержно пошлых звуков шлепков (и стонов), не говоря о фантастических ощущениях движения в плотных, сдавливающих стенках.

— Но… аах, тебе же это нравится… малыш… — Данте прикусил губу, больше красуясь, чем пытаясь удержать очередной соблазнительный стон. И он был чертовски прав: Неро эти разговоры очень нравились, даже слишком. Это было настолько огромное, жадное и постоянно разрастающееся чувство, что неискушённому парню просто становилось страшно от него.

— З-заткнись! — ещё раз потребовал юноша и положил ладони Данте на пояс, начиная резкие толчки со своей стороны, но при этом вызывая только больше грязных комментариев от раскрепощённого любовника. Поэтому просто смущённо заткнул его рот своей дьявольской дланью, вызывая сначала хриплый приглушённый смех, а затем получая лёгкие поцелуи в светящуюся ладонь.

Всё было так: старший охотник был наглым, соблазнительным негодяем, растлившим строптивого, неопытного подростка и нагло наслаждающимся этим.

Так как же так вышло, что сейчас Данте смущается как неопытный юнец, а Неро его соблазняет как опытный герой-любовник? Ах да, уже прошло шесть лет — в радости время летит так быстро, что невозможно за ним углядеть, ведь мысли вовсе не о том.

Сейчас молодой охотник совсем беззастенчиво, очень соблазнительно нависает над любовником и нагло играется с его сосками, вырывая из мужчины неприлично громкие для такой простой ласки стоны. Такая реакция приводит Неро в восторг, и он зубами оттягивает одну напряженную бусинку, а когтём игриво зацепляет вторую, ощущая мелкую дрожь Данте.

— Не соси их так сильно!.. — просит он и закусывает губы, сводя брови у переносицы. За годы постоянных неплатонических отношений тело полудемона совсем разнежилось, и теперь оно чувствительнее, чем когда-либо. Это смущает (Данте) и неимоверно заводит (Неро).

— Не сосать твои соски? — парень отрывается и смотрит ласково-игриво, словно большой нахальный кот, которому хозяин слишком много позволял и разбаловал. — Тогда мне начать сосать твой член? Он уже просит об этом, да? — он небрежно проводит левой ладонью по возбужденному органу и облизывается. — Да, он просто в нетерпении! — усмехается Неро, отмечая сбившееся дыхание любовника, и приближается к кромке уха, чтобы прошептать следующую порцию пошлых, изумительных и изумительно пошлых предложений. — Так что мне точно стоит прямо сейчас его пососать, чтобы потом отлизать твою грязную дырочку, да, Д-а-н-т-е? Этого ты хочешь?

— Чёрт, да… — у Данте пальцы на ногах сжались до боли от таких перспектив. Сейчас ему даже не приходит в голову мысль о том, что его ученик не то, что преуспел в горячих разговорах во время секса, а уже превзошёл своего учителя. Но, задумавшись об этом, Данте бы всё равно не расстроился.

— Что «да»? — поддразнивает его любовник, облизывая ушную раковину и обхватывая член у основания человеческой ладонью.

Да, сейчас Неро «остёр» на язык прям как Данте когда-то, только вот Данте со временем совсем не растерял откровенности. Он не уподобляется молодому Неро и, почти не смущаясь, говорит открыто:

— Пососи мой член… отлижи мою дырочку… а потом… потом растрахай меня своим большим горячим… — и замолкает, когда любовник правда опускается к его ногам, чтобы сразу вобрать в рот головку. — Да, Неро! Да-да-да! Так… так хорошо… — Данте опускает руку раздвигает ноги шире, позволяя возлюбленному творить с собой всё, что только может прийти в его светлую голову.

По крайней мере, эти перемены полностью устраивают их обоих.


End file.
